Jack
This is the 1st Episode of Jack & Patricia X: The Duo Adventures. No Previous Episode ←—→ Next Episode Plot This Episode focuses on Jack & Patricia noticing a chair & they play Rock, Paper, Scissors for it, but ties everytime. As they tied 100 times, the whole game just got from crazy to worse when Jealousy the Ghosthog arrives & pluges the place into green darkness & activates a Green Hole which is a black hole, but Jealousy's evil plan is foiled by Jack & Patricia who have broken the tie thanks to Jack letting Patricia's win the Tie-Breaker, causing everything to be back to normal. While they started cleaning up the mess, Jack & Patricia both promised not to do anything to screw this up, especially when they are in their own Organization, which they both agreed. Storyline (Episode begins with a montage of Jack's, Patricia's, Metal Patricia's, SPARKY's & the Crossovers' whole day at the Crossover Mansion) The Piraka: (fixing Vehicles) Ezekiel: (mowing the lawn, spots Anne Maria walking by, spraying her hair spray on her hair dew) (smirks) Chris McLean: (checking the mail) Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY her holographic form, Jackbot Nega & Combot Nega: (arrives at the Crossover Mansion for their first day) Spongebob: (coming towards the 6, waving hello) Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY, Jackbot Nega & Combot Nega: (shaking hands with Spongebob & asked them to come live with them in the Crossover Mansion) Spongebob: (nods yes & tells them to follow him & goes inside the Crossover Mansion) Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY, Jackbot Nega & Combot Nega: (follows Spongebob) Spongebob: (gives the 6 a tour around the Crossover Mansion & shows them their room) Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY, Jackbot Nega & Combot Nega: (goes inside their new room, which is empty, except with one bed) Spongebob: (leaves the room) Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY, Jackbot Nega & Combot Nega: (looks each other with happy faces) (they hi fives) (they bring out their drinks) SPARKY: (transforms into her organic form) Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia, SPARKY, Jackbot Nega & Combot Nega: (starts drinking their drinks with Jack drinking Soda, Patricia & SPARKY drinking blueberry juice & Metal Patricia, Jackbot Nega & Combot Nega drinking oil) (The Next Morning) Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia & SPARKY: (sleeping in their own room & hears the alarm clock ringing) Jack: (stops the Alarm Clock) (sighs) (wakes up & gets up) Ok guys, time to get up. Patricia: (purring in her sleep) (wakes up & yawns in a cute & adorable way) Morning guys. SPARKY: (wakes up & appears as her Holographic Form) Good Morning, did we sleep well? Metal Patricia: (wakes up) Yes we did. Patricia: Wow, we have a beautiful sleep. Jack: Anyways, let's all promise that starting right now, the All Star Rebel Republic will protect everyone from any villainous plans, ok? Patricia: Okie dokie Metal Patricia: I have a Question, is there any breakfast in the kitchen? SPARKY: Only one way to find out. Jack: Come on, let's go down to the kitchen to make breakfast Patricia: Okie dokie, Jack. Jackbot Nega: Combot Nega & I will catch up with you later. (Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia & SPARKY goes down to the kitchen & starts making breakfast with the Crossovers) Jack: (eating cereal) Mmm, so far the Crossover Mansion is awesome. Can't believe that we're gonna live here for the rest of our lives. Patricia: (eating a healthy breakfast with fresh & juicy blueberries) Yeah & It's awesome. We have a new organization called the "All Star Rebel Republic", a new place to live in a very large grassy field out in the country & we can go by our own rules. Jack: Yeah, but we need to increase our credits a.k.a. money, you know Metal Patricia: Yeah, I guess. SPARKY: So, what should we do first? Jack: Hmm, I don't know. Spongebob & Patrick: (carrying a brown chair outside) Spongebob: Hi guys, the Crossovers & I have finished eating our breakfast. Patrick: Mmm, breakfast. Jack: Ok that's good. (notices the chair) Hm... (Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia & SPARKY finished their breakfast & went outside following Spongebob & Patrick) (We can see the Crossovers are all having fun together, playing games) Patricia: Say, Spongebob, what are you doing with that chair? Spongebob: Oh. Patrick & I no longer aquire it's services, so we both to the place where big men may upon & whisk it away to Magic Trash City. Patrick: I like Magic Trash City. Metal Patricia: I believe that's slang for "We're throwing the chair away to the Dump" SPARKY: Hm, it appears the chair is in perfect condition. Jack: Can we at least check it out first, please? Spongebob: Sure, that would be fine. Jack, Patricia, Metal Patricia & SPARKY: (checking out the brown leather chair) Gumball: (Bored, leaning on a tree) Hmm.... Jack: I wonder why this chair needs to be thrown away? Patricia: Not sure, but let's find out by sitting on this chair Jack: Good idea. I'll go first (sits down on the chair) Uh? Patricia: Is something wrong? Jack: (trying to find the most comfortable way to relax on the chair, but nothing seems to work) This is the most uncomfortable chair I've ever sat in. Patricia: Huh? Spongebob: Yeah, I'm afraid it's true. Patrick & I just purchased it from the post & the chair isn't much comfortable as it looks. Jack: Aw man, this chair feels terrible. Guess it is time that we should throw away the chair. Nitro: No, dude. Let's sell it in the junkshop. Jack: Nitro? What are you doing here? Nitro: Nothing, just visiting. :D Patricia: Oh ok then. So who wants to throw the chair away. Jack: Let's play Rock, Paper, Scissors for it! Spongebob: Wow, Patrick & I adore Rock, Paper, Scissors. Nitro: Well. We would sell that bogus chair for few bucks in the junkshop or burn it into nothingness, then it's much useless. Jack: We're working on it. So Patricia, how do you want to play it? Are we doing "1, 2, 3, Go" or "1, 2, 3", shoot on 3? Patricia: Let's do it on 3. Jack: Ok. But let's stretch first Patricia: Okie dokie Jack & Patricia: (starts stretching their bodies) Rocko: ? Do you ''really ''need to stretch before playing...? Jack: Yes, we don't wanna pull our ham-string. (The Rest of the Crossovers except Chris McLean & Chef Hatchet comes over) Eddy: What is going on? Spongebob: Jack & Patricia are getting ready to play Rock, Paper, Scissors for the Chair Zaktan: Nice. Finn: Hm... Jack: Ready? Patricia: Ready! Jack & Patricia: (plays Rock, Paper, Scissors & they both go for Scissors & it's a tie) Spongebob: Oh my. Jack: (plays Rock, Paper, Scissors & they both go for Paper & it's a tie again) Patricia: (excited laughing) Chirs McLean & Chef Hatchet: (arrives) Chris McLean: What's going on here? Xplode: Hi Chris & Chef, come quick. Jack & Patricia are playing Rock, Paper, Scissors & they already tied 2 times Ed: And it's fun. Nitro: Not fun at all... Chef: Chris & I have work to do Chris McLean: And you should be careful, once they tied 100 times, it's an evil game Chris McLean & Chef: (leaves) Owen: What do they mean by "Evil game"? Dawn: (meditating) I'll try meditating to find out the reason. Nitro: Duh, it's not. It's just a rumor believed by some superstitious people. (sighs) Jack: Anyways, that's two ties, Patricia. You don't know what I'm throwing next, babe. Patricia: (giggles as she blushes) Maybe I know what you have throwing next, like Dawn, baby. Jack: (blushes madly) That's not even possible, babe! Nitro: Uhh... This is getting... very strange... Patricia / Jack: (keeps playing Rock, Paper, Scissors, but ties every time for only 8 times, making it 10 ties in a row, while Spongebob & Patrick are watching in amazement) (amazed /a bit frustrated) Wow! / Come on! Spongebob: Wow! Nice ties Patrick: Yeah! Spongebob: (pulls out his walkie talkie) Everybody come quick, the amazing game of "Rock, Paper, Scissors" is happening right now! (Jake (The crossover), Mido, Heffer and Filburt arrive) (The Montage begins with Jack & Patricia playing Rock, Paper, Scissors & they both tied every time, causing "everyone" to go crazy for "Rock, Paper, Scissors" wanting to know who wins the tie-breaker by betting who's gonna win) Nitro: This is getting too idiotic. (sighs & crosses arms, watching the sky) (Later) (We see everyone except Nitro still goes crazy & keeps on betting on who's gonna win, either Jack or Patricia) Nitro: (rolls eyes) Patricia: (panting) Jack: (shaking his head up and down) No! No! Spongebob: (very excited) They both tied 99 times in a row! Patrick: Yeah! I don't even know who's gonna win! Owen: Me neither! Eddy: Cha-ching! (his eyes turn into dollar signs) Finn: Wait! Didn't Chris say that once they've played 100 times, it would be an evil.... game? LeShawna: Something screwy's going on here? Cameron: Oh my goodness Jack: Enough! Why are we doing this, Patricia? You don't think that chair is comfortable. Patricia: Yes & neither do you? Jack: Patricia? I was lying, I was just saying so you don't wan't the chair. I'm sorry. Patricia: I'm sorry also, because I was lying also. I'm super sorry. It's just that we both like that chair. Jack: Too bad, the chair's not comfortable. Patricia: Ready to finish the game? Jack: Yes, let's finish. Jack & Patricia: (about to play Rock, Paper, Scissors again) Dawn: (gasps) No wait...! Jack & Patricia: (plays Rock, Paper, Scissors & they both tied again, making it 100 ties in a row, causing the sky to cover with Dark Green ThunderStorm Clouds) (And we can hear evil laughter, coming from Jealousy the Ghosthog) Jealousy: Hello! All (except Nitro & B): JEALOUSY THE GHOSTHOG?! Jealousy: (to Jack & Patricia) Did you two became that stupid to notice that I was the one that put the curse on this game that your playing! Nitro: (scoffs) Jack: Hey! We're not stupid! Nitro: Accept it, fries, you're being stupid. Rocko: (Faceplams) Finn ''told you ''not to play!! Dawn: Looks like Chris McLean & Chef Hatchet are right. They're both are looking in the latest plan of Jealousy. Nitro: Y'know, it's not. Jealousy's just being an attention-seeker. -_- Patricia: Sorry. Jealousy: Anyways, prepare to meet a whole lot of pain! (summons a green "black hole", begins inhaling at everything at sight) Jack: Get back! Let's go! (Everyone goes back to the house, trying to hold on) Jack: Patricia & I will handle this. We both made the mess & we're gonna fix it. Patricia: Let's go, Jack. Jack & Patricia: (goes back to Jealousy to fight against him) Spongebob: Oh my. Nitro: (crosses arms) (With Chris McLean & Chef Hatchet) Spongebob: (in walkie talkie) Hello, Chris, Chef! Please get some help & hurry. It's Jealousy the Ghosthog & he put a curse on the game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. We need you & the others to help! Chris McLean: Spongebob? Where are you? (notices the dark green thunder storm clouds from far away) (sighs) Nobody listens to us anymore. Chef, take the shortcut while I go around back to get help. Chef: (nods & then runs back to the Crossover Mansion) Chris McLean: (sighs) Crossovers. You can't live with or without them. (goes off to find some help) (Back at the Crossover Mansion) Jack & Patricia: (fighting against Jealousy) Jealousy: (fighting against Jack & Patricia) Nitro: Hmph. (summons his robotic suit & wears it) (transformation undergoes) (turns into Metal Nitro) Metal Nitro: Jack! Patricia! Out of the way! (aims his rocket launcher unit at Jealousy) Jealousy: (tries to dodge it) Jack: Wait, the Green Black hole is still here. We need to stop it. Patricia & I caused the mess, now it's our duty to clean it all up. Metal Nitro: Nah! W-wait a sec! Green or black? Chef: (appears with Chris McLean) And Chris & I knew how to stop it. Patricia: Guys, your back. Metal Nitro: Dodging is futile! (fires two rockets; one at Jealousy & another one at the black hole) Jealousy: (turns invisible & tries to evade from the first rocket) Jack: Hold on, the Black Hole could be untouchable. We have to listen to Chris & Chef this time. Patricia: Ok, so how do we foil Jealousy's plan & that Green Black hole of his? Jack: I don't know, but we'll continue finding out. Jack: (tries to spindash at Jealousy, but he is invisible) What the...?! Jealousy: If you can't handle the heat, get out of the kitchen! (rams at Jack) Jack: Oof! (got attacked by Jealousy & then crashes to the ground) Patricia: Jack! (uses Iron at Jealousy, but misses) Huh?! Jealousy: What's up, Ms. Skunky? (spindashes at Patricia multiple times) Patricia: GAH! (got attacked by Jealousy & then crashes to the ground) Jack: (holding his knee in pain) We're not giving up yet! Patricia: Yeah (holding her arm in pain) No matter how long the battle is, we're still gonna stay strong. Jealousy: (turns visible again) Then come & get me, you jokers! (Jack & Patricia tries their best to fight back, but then got beaten up by Jealousy, everytime they attack) Jack & Patricia: (now battered & bruised) (groaning) Jealousy: (grabs both Jack's & Patricia's collars of their tops & picks them up) Now that I have you two battered & bruized. You will slowly go towards your doom! Spongebob: Oh no! We gotta do something! Chris McLean: (sighs) Alright. As long as I don't get some angry e-mail. (to Jack & Patricia) Jack, Patricia, in order to stop Jealousy's Green Black Hole, you two have to break the tie. Jack: (groaning) (weakly) Hold on everybody. (coughing) This could get bumpy. Patricia, we have to end this tie breaker. I'm gonna throw Rock! Patricia: (groaning) (weakly) Are you sure? Jack: (now scared) YES, I AM SURE! I'M NOT KIDDING! Patricia: Ok, here goes nothing. (Everyone then begins to hang on to everything that is near him) Jealousy: Say "goodbye", Jack & Patricia. (about to blast them away with their Sonic Roar until...) Jack & Patricia: (plays Rock, Paper, Scissors, with Jack throws Rock & Patricia throws Paper & with Patricia winning the tie breaker, the dark green thunder storm clouds & the green black hole dissapears & everything goes back to normal, but the place is a bit of a mess) Jealousy: (got hit by the sunshine) GAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! (goes to the shade) Curses! Foiled again! But I'll be back! (flys away through the shade) Metal Nitro: (still standing) Jack: Did you win? Patricia: Yeah, but where's the chair? Eddy: (notices the chair which is burnt halfway) The Chair's in half. Squidward: Well, what's in that chair? Rocks? (notices that the brown chair are indeed filled with rocks) Hey! These ARE rocks! Metal Nitro: Weird chair. Vezok: Why is the chair filled with rocks? Corroder: No wonder the chair looks uncomfortable. Someone had filled it with rocks, but who? Metal Nitro: We can't sell it in the junkshop, 'cause it's burned. Well, I have no choice but to destroy that pile of blasted rocks. Guys, brace yourselves. Go to a safe distance! (Everyone stands back) Metal Nitro: Say goodbye, you blasted chair. (fires a rocket at the chair, causing an explosion) Jack: Now that's the coolest thing I've ever seen. Speaking of rockets, I wonder what happen to the ones that fired at Jealousy? Metal Nitro: They... exploded in empty space. As the law of physics describes, the rocket ran out of hydrogen, causing it to explode. Jack: Ok then. Sorry that we've caused 100 ties in a row. Metal Nitro: You're not the ones to say sorry. That Jealousy... he'll be sorry for what he caused. Patricia: I guess your right. Anyways, let's clean up the whole mess. Jack: Ok everybody, let's start cleaning the place up. We have a lot of work to do. Rocko: (Nods in agreement) (Everyone begins cleaning up the mess) Jack: Ok Patricia. Starting now, let's all promise not to do anything to screw this up, especially when we're in our own Organization called the "All Star Rebel Republic". Agreed? Patricia: Agreed Metal Nitro: Guys. You should not screw each other. If you just didn't play that game, we would not be screwed by that blasted ghosthog, who cursed the rock, the paper, & the scissors! Well, really, it's Jealousy's fault that he cursed the game. Ugh, blast this day. (his robot suit disappears) Nitro: Well, I GTG back to I.T.S. HQ. Au revoir! (teleports back to I.T.S. HQ) Jack & Patricia: Bye Nitro! (falls on the grass on their backs) (sighs) Jack: So what now? We have defeated Jealousy & foiled his plans. What else can we do? Patricia: Hmmm... (short silence) Patricia: "Rock, Paper, Scissors" whoever gets to fix the front door? Jack: Oh, your on! Jack & Patricia: (plays "Rock, Paper, Scissors") The End Preview of Episode 2 Jack: (going through the list) Ok everybody, listen up. Today, Mr. Krabs has opened his new mobian version restrurant of the "Krusty Krab" right next door to the Crossover Mansion. So we need all the help we can get, because we have lots to do for the grand opening. Patricia: Ok, Reidak, Hakann, Vezok, Zaktan, Avak & Thok, the 6 of you are in charge of picking up the special customers & the V.I.P. Customers. Reidak, Hakann, Vezok, Zaktan, Avak & Thok: Yes! Uh! (they hi-five) Jack: Ok then, let's get to work. Lily: Hey, guys. There's two people I want you to meet. (A female wolverine and female, holographic cheetah enter) Lily: Meet Rita and Karen... Rita: Hi, there! Karen: ... (Sighs) Hello...Spongebob! (Glares) Spongebob: Karen?! (glares) What are you doing here? I thought your with Dr. EggPlankton! Karen: Plankton? I WAS with him... until he got here! And now I'M stuck in this place! ???: Welcome to the Thunderous Tornado Castle. Zaktan: Thank you & we are here to pick you & your friends up to the grand opening of the Mobius Version of the Krusty Krab, which is right next door to the Crossover Mansion. ???: No, thanks. Reidak: Uh, question. Why can't you come? Josh: Y'know, I have some work to do, so you can go now. Avak: Now what are we gonna do? Thok: I guess we'll find someone else to be our special customers. Zaktan: Hi guys, we're back & we have our special customers. Vezok: Mmm, looks like we smelled fishy. Mr. Krabs: Did you say "Fishy"?! Do you smell it? That smell. A kind of smelly smell. A smelly smell that smells... smelly. Owen: Uh Mr. Krabs? Who did the Piraka get? SB100: Next Episode, Krusty Krab Krack Ups! Catch you later, next time! Category:Episodes